Maldice al autor no a la historia
by Valqiria
Summary: Un pequeño drabble acerca de los sentimientos de Okita hacia Kagura y el Gorila (el autor, no el acosador xD)


_Ni Gintama ni sus personajes me pertenecen. _

.

.

Okita Sougo maldecía todos esos días en que sus encuentros con la chica de la Yorozuya se daban entre tanta gente. Entonces no le quedaba otro remedio que seguirle la corriente y pretender odio hacia ella. Convenciéndose de que al menos, de ese modo, tenía el consuelo de poder tocarla, aun mejor, dejar su cuerpo lleno de marcas suyas.

A pesar de que Okita no era precisamente un pervertido, y por el Shogun que jamás se convertiría en un acosador como su comandante, no podía negar que le gustaría estar al pendiente de cada movimiento de esa chiquilla.

Ahora era capaz de reconocerlo. Antes se convencía de que sus acercamientos hacia ella eran única y puramente con el fin de fastidiarla; a fin de cuentas, no podía concebir que una mocosa gritona como ella pudiera mantenerle el ritmo, peor aún sobrepasar sus límites. Porque a pesar de verse como una frágil jovencita, la verdad era que había logrado noquearlo en varias ocasiones. Tal vez había sido por eso mismo que se sentía atraído hacia ella, ya que a diferencia de las mujeres de Edo, ella parecía inmune a sus encantos y no mostraba ese lado M que hacia brotar en las féminas.

Estaba al tanto de las condiciones en las que ella había llegado a Edo, era consciente de que, así como él, ella también sufrió la ausencia de la persona más importante en su vida. Su infancia debía haber sido muy dura, probablemente más que la de él. Pues se había visto orillada a huir de su casa. Y sin embargo, el verla reír y bromear con tanta alegría ahora, como debía de hacerlo cualquier chica de su edad; era realmente admirable.

Por esta razón principalmente era que respetaba a Sakata Gintoki, ya que era consciente que gran parte de la alegría de esa mocosa se debía a ese permanentado y la Yorozuya. Aunque no podía a veces evitar detestarlo al imaginar todo el cariño y la atención que recibía de ella, vaya si hasta al cuatro ojos le ponía más atención que a él.

Con cierto pesar, Okita era sabía de qué solo era un rival más para esa china. Si tan solo pudiera tener momentos a solas con ella, estaba seguro de que podría hacer cambiar su parecer. Pero ese maldito autor gorila se empeñaba en reunirlos solo cuando habían muchos alrededor y todo se convertía en una situación de pánico en la que al final de cuentas ella terminaba ignorándolo por irse al lado del Jefe.

Ni siquiera cuando tuvo su propio arco y parecía que el gorila al fin lo había escuchado pudo tener su oportunidad.

Igual que siempre se vio rodeado de decenas de enemigos y a pesar de que actuó haciéndose el genial y se convirtió prácticamente en el héroe, ella ni siquiera se había quedado a mirar, ni mucho menos le agradeció. No era que lo esperara de cualquier modo; sabía que otra de las características de esa china era ese innegable orgullo que ostentaba, orgullo que también el poseía casi en igual grado. Pero que el si había hecho a un lado para disculparse con ella. Algo que nunca había hecho con nadie además de su hermana. Al final de cuentas, ella ni siquiera le dio importancia. Aunque logró vengarse de su indiferencia cuando la tonta fingió una grave enfermedad y todos la creían muerta.

Pero así era ella: impulsiva, cabeza hueca, orgullosa, irrespetuosa, su contraparte femenina, como una vez el bastardo de Hijikata se lo hizo notar y fue en parte gracias a esto que él empezó a prestarle más atención a ella y a dejar de verla como un rival que necesita ser eliminado.

Sin embargo, varias veces no podía evitar preguntarse si algún día la naturaleza de la relación entre ellos llegaría a prosperar. O si la niña aún dentro de ella maduraría y notaria al atractivo y fuerte capitán del Shinsengumi como algo mejor que su enemigo. Y aunque le encantaba tratarla con rudeza e insultarla a veces, también le gustaría ver su lado dócil y amable.

Era por esto que todos los días maldecía al gorila y a su estúpido método de Sazae-san que le impedían ver crecer las proporciones de esa mocosa. Y lo seguiría haciendo, al menos hasta que el gorila hiciera algo al respecto.

.

.

.

_Bueno, aprovechando que subi un capitulo en otro fic. Decidí también subir este que escribí ya hace tiempo. Preferí no modificarlo, ya que de hacerlo, hubiera terminado gustándome menos, probablemente. Ruego a las musas que me permitan escribir un apropiado OkiKagu. Porque estos dos me encantan, pero es tan dificil lograr que esten juntos sin matarse xD_


End file.
